1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the field of gyroscopically stabilized systems and, particularly, to a system for providing space stabilization of a sensor carried by an aircraft or other vehicle.
2. BACKGROUND ART
Cameras and other types of sensors require stabilization when mounted on vehicles that are subject to movement and vibration. Various systems for providing gyroscopic stabilization of cameras and other sensors are known in the art. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,502 issued to Leavitt et al. This patent describes a camera platform that is stabilized in part by means of a plurality of gyroscopes which provide an artificially amplified mass and in part by the mechanical movement of a system of real masses. In the system as disclosed, disturbances not compensated for by the action of the gyroscopes are removed by shifting the center of gravity of the system by means of a mass suspended at the end of a motor driven pendulum. The reaction time of such a motor driven system is necessarily limited such that the system is unable to compensate for sudden accelerations. This, in turn, results in lag and overshoot in a highly dynamic environment.
The system of Leavitt et al. places the center of gravity of the camera platform somewhat below a universal joint so that the system will tend to assume a level orientation. However, such an arrangement also induces undesirable torquing moments in the universal joint as the system encounters lateral accelerations. Consequently, stability of the system is further degraded.
In view of the inherent limitations of prior art gyroscopically stabilized camera systems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system wherein all axes of the system are directly driven by torque motors such that the system is highly responsive to destabilizing inputs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system wherein the center of gravity of the system is precisely located at the intersection of the rotational axes so as to minimize unwanted torquing moments.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a gyroscopically stabilized camera system incorporating automatic steering such that a fixed object may be automatically inertially tracked.